Christmas Present- Canada x Reader
by Herbert1496
Summary: Matthew is working late on Christmas Eve and you decide to give him a little Christmas surprise. One-shot. Fluffy.


*** Your P.O.V. ***

It was Christmas eve and your boyfriend, Matthew Williams, had work until ten o clock tonight. Of all nights! You had planned a romantic night for the two of you consisting of dinner and dessert made by you, and then maybe some cuddling by the fire or even something more _intimate_*wink, wink*. Any who, all of your plans were ruined because some people some people a Mattie's work had called off at the last minute, and they were short some people.

You figured that you improvise. It would be at least four hours until he'd be home, so that gave you time to go last minute shopping .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_Time Skip _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once you got back home you work. You had at least two more hours to ready everything. You got to the kitchen to start on a light dinner considering it would be too late for both of you to eat, keeping in mind the real surprise that awaited when Matthew got home. For dinner you had opted for two fillets of beef and roasted red would take an hour to cook, so you got to working on the big present you had for him

You headed out to the living room and grabbed a large box that had been folded up. You opened it up and very carefully set it up as it was one of those boxes that when you remove the lid, the box collapses. You were pleased with this.

You checked on the food, and when it was done you placed it all into the oven to keep it warm. Then you went upstairs and waited another hour for your boyfriend to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_ Time Skip_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were getting excited. Only half an hour left. You had started getting ready for your sweet Canadian. You dressed in sexy lingerie that was a red velvet two piece with white fluffy trim and a matching Santa hat. You paired this with black, calf-length, high-heeled boots. You were starting to feel nervous, yet somehow confident. You were stepping out of your comfort zone with your attire, but the thought of Matthew gave you the confidence to do this. You started to gte into the box that you had altered with a hatch in the lid to prevent the whole thing from collapsing. You waited with your head peeking out from the hatch, looking for the headlights of Matthew's car. Five minutes left.

After those five minutes, you saw lights coming up the driveway, and you hid, trembling with excitement.

*** Matthew's P.O.V. ***

"Matthew! Looks like you're stuck here a while longer. There's a big snow storm blowing through. It should be gone soon though." Matthew's French co-worker, Francis informed him

"Maple!" He groaned to himself "I just want to see _. I hope she's alright."

*** Your P.O.V. ***

It was midnight and you were still waiting for him to get home. It turned out that the headlights from before were from a vehicle that had turned down the wrong road and used your driveway to turn around.

You were getting worried, but you understood. You were siting through a snowstorm, but you ended up wandering around the house and decided to climb back into the box. You lied down and continued to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_Time Skip_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*** Matthew's P.O.V. ***

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. '_Finally home.' _he thought to himself as he looked to his watch '1:00 am' He started up the walkway, and stopped. '_Hmm... The lights are off. Is_ __ even home? Maybe she went to sleep._' He got inside and looked around the living room, save for the fire place burning in the living room. "_?" he called, but no answer.

He shrugged off his coat and shook off his boots, and walked into the living room, and towards the fireplace for warmth. As he entered the room he noticed a large box sitting in the middle of the floor. It was white with a red ribbon. He walked up to it and looked at it, spotting a card standing on the lid. He picked it up and it read 'Open' written in fancy script. He looked around the room once more "_?" again no answer. He shrugged and pulled off the lid.

The box fell open, revealing you curled up, and lightly snoring. You had put on your lingerie and were supposed to surprise him with some intimate time alone, but waiting through the snowstorm had tired you out.

Matthew picked you up bridal style and carried you off to bed. You snuggled into his chest as he held you.

He got up to the room that you two shared, and laid you down, removing your boots. He went to get his pajamas on and snuggled into bed with you, his chest to your back.

"Merry Christmas _." he whispered ad he kissed the back of your head.

A faint mumble was heard from you as the two of you fell asleep together.


End file.
